The Story of Us
by Lil Miss Snarker
Summary: SEQUAL TO THIS COULD BE A PROBLEM please read that first Derek and Alex are a happy couple as well as Sam and Casey...but where do they go from here?
1. I Blame My Parents

Disclaimer: No, I do not own LWD, I do however, own Alex, so BACK OFF.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky  
--The Blower's Daughter by: Damien Rice_

The Story Of Us  
Chapter One: I Blame My Parents

I blame my parents. I really do, they've made me completely insane due to their own insanity. The entire divorce really fucked me up royaly: my father was dating again in a month and my mother threatened to kill herself in front of me. The parental things became my job for a while, I took care of dinner and bedtimes and made sure Mom ate and didn't drink too much.

And then my dad got custody, and everything changed, I was alowed to be a kid again and I relished in it, maybe a little too much.

To be perfectly honest coming out wasn't what scared me, it was that Alex and I'd be a real couple if I did, and I wasn't ready to be responsable again. But with the loss of Emily a levle of muturaty overtook me that I couldn't get away from. So now Alex and I are a happy couple and about to start Senior year...I am scared out of my mind of Senior year. Highschool's ending, and college very well may tear me and Alex apart.

Alex, is, always has been, my rock, to be without him might destroy me, especially when we're just starting to be a normal couple.

OOO

"Okay, okay, I got one: if you had to sleep with a guy, who would it be?" asked Casey through fits of laughter, as she took another swig of her drink, Sam looked completely horrified which just made us all laugh harder.

"I refuse to answer that question...but if you want to tell me what girl you would do I'll be happy to listen..."

"That's not how the world works, you answer yours and I'll answer mine. What about you guys, one girl, who would it be?"

"Bet Middler," we both answered in unison, earning an odd look from Sam and even more laughter out of Casey.

"Ughh, I guess Johnny Depp 'cause he kinda looks like chick..."said Sam, glaring daggers at us all.

"Okay, well you held up your end of the deal so...Reese Witherspoon because I can say I had sex with someone who has fucked Ryan Phillipe on a regular bases!" Uproarious laughter overtook the room and Dad was forced to tell us to 'shut the fuck up or we would wake Marti.'

OOO

A/N: This is a big deal for me because I'm currently doing three stories at once: this one, a charmed fic, and a harry potter fic. Anyway, all you fans of this could be a problem, enjoy!


	2. Mourning and Fighting

Disclaimer: No, I don't own LWD, STOP ASKING!

No, it don't make sense to me  
That she won't be around.  
No, it don't make sense to me  
To put her in the cold and lonely ground.  
And no, it don't make sense  
The way the world can let you fall---  
I swear if don't make sense to me at all.  
--It Don't Make Sense from Parade

The Story of Us  
Chapter Two: Mourning and Fighting

_Casey and Sam are still together...did you know that? I guess we were wrong about them, huh? Ah, well, Alex and I are still together too, so I guess _you _were at least right about something. I...er...I miss you a lot, Em...you were my best friend, and even with Sam and Casey and Alex...there's still a void--_

"Derek?" I looked up to find Alex peiring over me, I was on the ground, laying flowers on her grave.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go."

"Yeah...I think we should too."

* * *

_"Oh my God!" Emily was staring wide eyed at me and Sam in the park._

_"Emily! Emily! Wait up!" she turned back to me, still in shock, "Please, please don't tell anyone, especially Casey."_

_"I won't--I wouldn't, I just, I--Atleast now there's a reason why we never went out..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Just for the record, if--"_

_"Yeah," I said, smiling, "Yeah, I probably would have," her eyes lit up and her grin broadend, "But you know, we probably would've just broken up...and then Casey would have killed me or something."_

_She laughed, "Yeah, I guess..."_

_"Now that me and Alex--well, I just wish I could get all those girls off my back.."_

_"I could help...I mean, I could be your fake girlfriend..." I gave her an increadulous look, "It'd really piss off Casey!"_

_I laughed this time, "Yeah, okay."_

We were inseperateable after that day...oh, God, do I miss her.

* * *

"You can't wallow in the grieving process forever, Derek! I miss Emily too, but we have _got _to move on!" 

"Jesus, and you're always lecturing me about being insensetive!" I exclamed, looking over to Alex in the passenger seat with fire in my eyes.

"All I was saying was--"

"I know what you were, saying, get out."

"What!"

"We're at the house."

"Oh..." we both got out of the car and headed up to the door.


	3. Emily Gets Paid From Beyond the Grave

Disclaimer: LWD belongs to...someone...but not me

_Everyone's gotta face down their demons  
maybe today, you can push the past away  
---Jumper by Third Eye Blind_

The Story of Us  
Chapter Three: Emily Gets Paid From Beyond the Grave

"Are you ever gonna forgive me? Look, I'm sorry, I was being a jerkoff! Make ya feel better?" asked Alex, sinking down beside me as he sat, looking over the lake.

"A little," I saidwith a smirk, "I know you're sorry Alex...but you were also right, I have to get on with my life, it's what Em would've wanted...I just wish I knew how to do that."

"Maybe I can help, huh?" he started lightly kissing my neck.

I started to laugh, "That tickels..." we slowly began to pasionately kiss and we're happy, up untill the point where someone shouted 'stop it or the fires of hell will consume you.' That kinda killed the mood.

* * *

"Casey, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked in the door, to see her look very upset.

"I think Sam and I just broke up..."

"You think? Not a lot of grey area here Case...you're either broken up or not..."

"Well, he said I always tried to controll him, and I said that was bullshit, and he should go if that's how he felt, and he left...But we never actually said we were breaking up..." she was slowly tearing up.

"Sweety, I don't mean to upset you...but that sounds like a break up," I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder and then I started to laugh, Casey looked at me like I was insane, "I was just thinking...Emily won the pool..." my laugh trailed off as a dark cloud came over me.

"Der...Alex was right, you need to move on, we all have. It wasn't easy, especially for me, but you helped. You were my rock. But why'll busy being the rock you didn't deal with it, and you _have _to."

"I know, I know..."

"Yeah," she pushed a lock of hair out of my face, "Wait a minute...there was a pool on when me and Sam would break up!"

"We've talked about this! Haven't we?"

"NO!"

* * *

"Hey man," I said as Sam answered the phone.

"Oh, hey."

"Where the fuck do you get off breaking my sister's heart like that?" I asked, getting angry.

"What the fuck? You were the one who was always talkin' about how the relationship was a huge mistake!" answere Sam, equally pissed.

"If your best friend and sister start dating, that's what you say! You weren't supposed to hurt her! That was half of why I didn't want you two to be together, asshole, so you wouldn't hurt her!"

"I can't help she drives me crazy, man."

"Bullshit, you love her!" I replide, annoyed, "It's just like Alex, I tried to sabatoge that relationship because I was afraid of those feelings, that is what you are doing!"

"You don't know everything Derek!"

"But I know this!"

"Fuck off."

"Fine, you wanna be like that to your best friend of twelve years? FINE. We won't talk about Casey, we'll just stay away from you fucking my sister over and stick to sports and meaningless shit and have a superficial relationship!" and with that I hung up.


	4. Resolving

Disclaimer: LWD belong to...someone...but it ain't me.

The Story of Us  
Chapter Four: Resolving

"Hey," mumbled Derek, while changing the channel, as Sam walked in.

"Hey."

"I really think you two are gonna have to move past monosyllables if you're ever going to get along again," said Casey, as she flopped down on the couch next to Alex, "Derek: _I'm _not even mad at Sam anymore!"

"Well, I guess you're just more mature than us, Case."

"Oh come on!"

"Casey, just let it go," said Alex, with a sigh, "Let's just enjoy our Friday night, and try get along, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," said Sam, sitting down.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I said 'is that okay?'"

"Yeah, so?"

Alex glowered at him, "Just 'cause you're pissed at Sam, dosn't mean you can be a dick to me!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! Yeah, that's...that's fine."

* * *

Casey and Alex had to (conveniently) go into the kitchen together, leaving Sam and Derek alone together. Sam mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"

"I don't...wanna have a superficial friendship either...Der, we've been best friends since kindergarden...you know how much you mean to me!"

"Yeah, I know, I just, I'm protective...you know that!" he said apologetically.

"Yeah, well, you were right...about everything. I wan't Casey back. And I can't...because I blew it..."

"It's not too late," Derek said with a sigh, "Alex and I'll help you on the condition you never treat her like that again. I'd hate to have to break your nose..."

"Like you could!"

"Wanna try me?"

Casey and Alex watched from the kitchen door, turned to eachother, and said in unison: "Men!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I'm suffering from a little bit of writer's block. Sry. 


	5. Cobey General

Disclaimer: LWD belongs to some rich dude in Canada.

The Story of Us  
Chapter Five: Cobey General

George was running as fast as he could, with Nora close behind: the moment they heared their kids and hospital mixed in the same sentence they freaked. Nora hung up the phone before Casey even got to explain who was in fact in the hospital.

"Casey!" screamed Nora when she saw her daughter safe and sound: she gave her a giant hug and refused to let go.

"Where's Smerek?!?" asked Marti, annoyed. Instantly Nora let go of Casey and took a look around the waiting room.

"Where is Derek?"

"He's--"

"In his hospital bed," cut in Alex as he walked into the room on crutches.

"What?!?" exclaimed George, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin and even Marti all at once. Casey took a deep breath and began to explain.

* * *

_Earlier that day:_

Casey woke with a start, she and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch watching tv (yes they were back together, she never managed to stay mad at him very long). The phone was ringing and the rest of the clan was out getting ice cream. She picked herself up, careful not to wake Sam, and answered the phone. "Hello? Alex, honey, what's wrong? Oh my God; we're on our way."

"On our way where?" asked Sam, finally rousing from his sleep.

"Cobey General; a couple of asswholes attacked Derek and Alex for kissing in the park."

"Are they okay?"

"Alex has a broken leg but is otherwise uharmed...Derek still hasn't woken up."

* * *

"Well, is he okay?" asked George, trying to keep his cool and failing miserably. 

"Really bad concusion from his head hitting the concreate: but he'll live. He broke both legs though so I'm more worried about how he'll react to being out for the whole hockey season when he wakes up," said Sam. There was a general point of comic relief where everyone had a nice laugh and then they all went back into the room Alex and Derek where sharing.

There was, however, a collective gasp as they entered the room, those who had already seen Derek forgot to mention his appearence to the others. Alex had a leg in a cast and a black eye. Derek, who had told Alex to go get help and gotten most of the beating looked like his body was one giant bruise.


	6. I Want to Be Let Back Into the House

Disclaimer: I few things, the rest I borrow...is that even how you spell borrow? I honestly don't know anymore...

_Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The show must go on  
-- "The Show Must Go On" by Queen_

The Story of Us  
Chapter Six: I Want to Be Let Back Into the House

I said we shouldn't press charges on the guys. We did. I said we were going to loose. We won. I said Casey and Sam would break up again. They did. Well...that's one thing I got right. Everyone's been a little bit too friendly to me and Alex since the incident it's like we're back to when we were newly out as a couple and people we all thinking 'newly gay: sensitive subject' only now it's 'hate crime: sensitive subject.'

Let me make one thing clear: I am not and will never been ashamed of being gay. But this is almost enough to drive me back into the closet. It's not even the getting hurt thing (though I am out for the entire hockey season) it's just the fact that who I am...who we are, can bring out that much violence in somebody...that's terrifying.

* * *

"Derek?" I looked up at Alex, Sam and Casey...Alex was between them for obvious reasons, they were all staring down at me in my wheel chair. I stared in front of me, at the door to a house I knew very well, with so much fear in my heart I felt it was going to explode.

"Yeah?" We had fed her some cock and bull story about the guys being mad at me for beating their school's hockey team, hence the violent reaction that landed me in the chair.

"Are you ready?"

No. "I'm not quite sure," I'll never be ready for this, Dad's one thing, Nora's one thing, Casey and Lizzie and Edwin and Marti are one thing, but Abby Lawson Venturi was quite another.

"Well, ready or not sweety, I think you have to," said Casey, stroking my hair.

"Don't rush him!" said Sam, annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey, hey, hey: Ross, Rachel; save the relationship problems for later: we're here for Der." Alex always knows just what to do, what to say, he just makes it all better some how. Casey and Sam are blushing like mad and I, being reminded of how much I love him, decide that I can't even begin to live my life if I can't let my mother know all about someone this important.

* * *

I told her. We're all out here on the front porch and she's been on the phone with my father for an hour and a half, mostly ranting at him for not telling her. I don't think she's handeling this too well.

"This is rediculous: you are her son, she can't just put you on the front porch and go on like this!" Casey had officially gone into over protective big sister status and was scaring all of us a little bit, "Why aren't you more angry? This is an outrage, is what it is, and you seem oddly unphased. I mean, what do you want?"

"Me? I want..." I want to be with Alex for the rest of my life, "I want to be happy," I want for no one to treat me like I have a flesh eating virus, "I want to to be excepted," and for my mother to love me and tell me it's okay, "And I want...to be let back into the house."

Alex snorted, Casey continued to fume and Sam looked scared for his well being concidering Casey's current opinion of him. And then...the door opened.


	7. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just write.

The Story of Us  
Chapter Seven: Happily Ever After

Derek's POV:

I think we're gonna be okay...I'm healing up nicely. And Casey and Sam seemed to have solved their problems

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you more." Casey and Sam started to make out feircely as the entire family stared in disgust

* * *

My mom seems to be dealing with my chosen life style as well as she can.

* * *

Alex and I kissed and my mom was uncomfortably trying to look anywhere but at us.

* * *

I said I blamed my parents and I do...all three of them.

* * *

Nora and Mom are arguing over dinner as Mom, dead to the world, hums to herself.

* * *

For making me insane, neurotic and paranoid...and for making it impossible for me to dismiss the idea that true love can exists.

* * *

Alex and I are cuddled on the couch watching _Cruel Intentions_.

* * *

So, to my parents and everyone else in my life: Thank you.

* * *

In case you're wondering what happend to everybody:

Nora and Dad are still driving eachother crazy and are still crazy about eachother.

Mom came around and joined a support group for parents of homosexuals.

Edwin and Lizzie remained good friends and even dated for a month in 2012 but found they were too much like brother and sister...go figure...

Marti is now at the dating age which scares the shit out of me...she's become a hag in her own right, though, couldn't be prouder.

Casey and Sam are exactly the same.

Me? I'm fine...and me and Alex; we, if you'll pardon the expression, lived happily ever after.


End file.
